Stars
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Jason's perfect day ended with the perfect night; seeing the one thing he always dreamed of. Jason is still Robin in this.


"Dick?" Jason asks as a branch smacks him in the face, "Will you _please_ tell me where we're going?"

He had been at the manor playing a video game in his bedroom when Dick and Barbara had come in. They told him to get dressed real quick because they wanted to show him something, and he, although reluctantly, did as they had asked.

Stupid.

Because now he's out on the middle of nowhere with his older brother and his girlfriend, even if they won't admit that's what they are, going who knows where in the dark at least a mile away from the manor.

"What? Is Robin the Boy Wonder scared?" Barbara teases laughing at his attempt at a BatGlare.

"No. I'm just wondering where this oh so special place is that you're taking me to that made me quit my game when I was just about to beat Dick's high score." Jason stops in his tracks, "Is that why you made me quit?"

"Hmm. It might have been if I had thought of it. But no. Now come on." Dick says grabbing Jason's arm, and dragging him faster through the woods.

"And here we are." Dick says pushing away one last branch and the three walk into a big grassy hideaway. The grass is a healthy green and Jason is amazed at the cozy feeling it gives him as he watches Dick lay out a blanket.

"What are we doing here?" he asks as Dick drags him over to the blanket and sits down, gestering for him to do the same.

"Just sit down and look up, Todd." Barbara says patting the spot in between her and Dick. Jason sighs, but obeys the red head. His annoyed mood is immediately replaced by amazed when he looks up.

The sky looks like it's sparkling with how many stars he sees. All twinkling in the moonlight, and making the most beautiful night sky he's ever seen. Jason's never seen so many stars in one place before.

"You like it?" Dick asks nudging his shoulder.

"Wow." Jason says breathlessly, "It's...Amazing."

"You said you wanted to see stars. There are too many lights in Gotham to see them properly, and even at the manor you can't see this many. Babs and I found this place years ago, and we knew you would love it.

"I do." Jason says smiling, "I've never seen so many stars in one place before." he says bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on top.

Dick and Barbara share a look, and they know that this was the perfect ending to Jason's night. Bruce decided to take off work to spend time with the boy which he was ecstatic about. Then they came back and had lunch with Dick, and afterwards the two boys decided to watch a movie. They had met up with Barbara for patrol later on, and when they came back Bruce allowed him to stay up a little bit later to play his favorite video game.

Dick puts his arm around the younger boy and brings him into his side just as a meteor shower starts. Barbara goes in closer to them and the two of them sandwich Jason in between them. Normally he would scown at them and shrug them off before leaving, but he's too spaced out to notice them...Literally.

In all of Jason's life the one thing he never got to see was the stars. Living on the streets he was never able to because of all the street lights, and when it _was_ dark enough to see them he had to spend the entire time watching his back because dark enough to see the stars means dark enough for someone to sneak up behind you and do who knows what.

And then when they adopted him he never got the chance to purposely go outside just to look at the stars. Dick doesn't think he even knew there were so many. He knew what he saw, and what he saw was that there were a few stars, and that was it. When Dick had told him that there were thousands of stars the younger boy never believed him. Although he was only twelve at the time. Now though...Jason swears he'll never doubt his older brother again.

Dick rubs his brother's arm affectionately and kisses the top of his head.

"Happy birthday, Jaybird."

* * *

 **So, yeah I wrote this earlier today in, like, twenty minutes. Hope you like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: DC owns them; I don't. Duh.**

 **Toodles**


End file.
